ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What If The Loud House was made in the 1990s
What If The Loud House was made in the 1990s is an idea by Princess Dynasti. It shows what if The Loud House is created in the 90s. It aired on Nickelodeon since May 2, 1992 until December 25, 1999. Nickelodeon aired this show with reruns for a brief time from January 4, 2000 to 2002. This aired with reruns again on NickToons from 2005 to 2008 and has aired on Nickelodeon since 2011. List *It was aired on May 2, 1992 and ended in December 25, 1999. *Lincoln Loud is voiced by Ben Savage in 1992-1994, Toran Caudell in 1995-1996, and Courtland Mead In 1997-1999. *Lori Loud is voiced by Mary Kay Bergman in 1992-1999. *Leni Loud is voiced by Tara Strong. *Luna Loud is voiced by Cree Summer. *Luan Loud is voiced by Kat Cressida. *Lynn Loud is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *Lucy Loud is voiced by Christina Ricci in 1992-1994 and Sara Paxton in 1995-1999 *Lola and Lana Loud are voiced by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson in 1992-1997 and Lindsay Lohan in 1998-1999 *Lisa Loud and Lily Loud are voiced by Christine Cavanaugh. *Clyde McBride is voiced by Jamil W. Smith in 1992-1997 and Tahj Mowry in 1998-1999. *Ronnie Anne Santiago is voiced by Thora Birch in 1992-1997 and Amanda Bynes in 1999. *Lynn Loud, Sr. is voiced by Jack Riley. *Rita Loud is voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Mrs. Johnson is voiced by Kath Soucie. *Bobby Santiago is voiced by Billy West. *Mr. Grouse and Albert are voiced by Robin Williams. *Flip is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. *Cliff and Walt are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Geo and Charles are voiced by Frank Welker. *Haiku is voiced by Alyson Court. *Giggles is voiced by Danielle Fischel in 1992-1995 and Mara Wilson in 1996-1999. *Tabby is voiced by Fairuza Balk. *Polly Pain is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Liam is voiced by Johnathan Taylor Thomas in 1992-1993 and Jack DeSena in 1994-1999. *Zach is voiced by Leonardo DiCaprio in 1992-1997 and Joseph Gordon-Levitt in 1999. *Rusty Spokes is voiced by Devon Sawa in 1992-1993 and Johnathan Taylor Thomas in 1994-1999. *It was filmed in November 13, 1992-November 10, 1999 Changes *All of the characters wear different clothes of the 90s. The pets look a little bit different. Charles resembles Snoopy, despite having large ears, Cliff has grey instead of blue stripes, Geo has pie eyes, and Walt has worry lines. *Ben Savage, who played Cory from Boy Meets World, voiced Lincoln Loud in 1992-1995, but he hit puberty and is replaced with Toran Caudell, who voiced Arnold from Hey Arnold in 1996-1999. *Clyde McBride is also voiced by Jamil W. Smith who voiced Gerald from Hey Arnold in 1992-1997. Jamil was now replaced with Tahj Mowry from Kim Possible in 1997-1999. *Lincoln has "curtains" hairstyle instead of his original, Bobby has spiked hair, Luna has a grunge-like "the Rachel" haircut, Clyde's hair shaped like a square, and Lucy's hair is spiked and edgier. *"11 Louds a Leapin'" is based on the 2016 Christmas special, but was aired in December 1999 as the series finale and is very different towards the 2016 series. *Instead of taking place in 2016, it takes place in 1992 through 1999. *The pilot episodes (Bathroom Break, Left in The Dark, A Tale of Two Tables, The Slice of Life, The Sweet Spot, Hand Me Downer and Sleuth or Consequenses) were all aired in 1991. The show started off with Get The Message in 1992 and ended with 11 Louds A Leapin' in 1999. Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:What if... Category:Theories